


I'm Sorry, So Sorry

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor comforts you after you receive horrible news





	I'm Sorry, So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions death.  
> I recently lost my uncle. It inspired this.

You could hear a loud, feral scream somewhere when you hung up the phone.

It was close. It took you a moment to realise it was coming from your own body.

Falling to the floor in a heap, you let your body crumble in shock. Shivering and shaking, while you let the tears out.

It just wasn’t fair.

You would never be able to say goodbye.

You would never be able to speak to (him/her) again.

You would never be able to see (him/her) ever again.

It was like a nightmare. Surely, you would wake up at any moment.

Everything just hurt.

You weren’t certain how long you were curled up into a ball on the floor, when you heard the sound of hope. The whining, groaning of the TARDIS materialising in your house.

The Doctor. Finally, someone who was able to be strong for you.

The Doctor came rushing out, unaware of what just occurred, babbling away as usual. He stopped short when he realised that your place was quiet.

Too quiet, and you were nowhere in sight.

He panicked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, ready to scan, when he heard the sobs.

“Y/N, where are you?” he called, determined to find you, to discover what had happened.

“Y/N!” he called a bit more urgently, when he didn’t get a response. He started running, checking room after room, following the sound of the dry sobs and the occasional howl of despair. He was frightened that you were injured. His head was full of every worse situation possible as he continued calling your name, panic rising when you made no indication that you had heard him.

He eventually found you, crumpled on the floor, in absolute despair. He rushed into the room, over to your failing body, and crouched down next to you. He quickly ran a scan with his sonic screwdriver over your body, sighing in relief when you showed no signs of physical harm. His main worries disappeared, but he was still deeply concerned about your well- being.

Pocketing his sonic, he put a hand on your shoulder and you flinched at the touch. He quickly pulled his hand away, instead, he sat down next to you. He desperately wanted to hug you, it took all of his restraint not to, uncertain what your brain would tell your body to do. He just had to wait until you made the first move of having some physical comfort.

“Y/N, what happened? “He asked gently. He then realised you were breathing rapidly.

“Y/N? You need to try and take some deep breaths for me. Come on, breathe with me. In and out, that’s it. You’ll feel better in a tic”.

As you followed the Doctor’s instructions, you felt like you could breathe again.

“Is it alright if I help you up?" he inquired softly, you nodded in response.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and helped you up to a sitting position. On instinct, you grabbed hold of his back ,and suddenly, you were pulled into one of his hugs. He simply held you, rubbing circular patterns on your back, as you burrowed your head into his chest, letting the sound of his dual heartbeat comfort you. You weren’t sure how long you both sat there, the Doctor cradling you in his arms and your tears soaking his shirt, until the Doctor uttered gently:

“Oh sweetheart, something happened. Please tell me what happened. I hate seeing you so upset. Come on. Let’s see that brilliant face of yours” he said, tipping your chin up to face him. He gave you a small smile, concern in his brown eyes, as he saw how red and tear stained your face was. How exhausted you appeared. How panicked you seemed. Still, you couldn’t speak, the pair of you observing each other for a short while, the Doctor shushing you gently as he continued rubbing your back with one hand, his other reaching you hair, gently stroking it. At some point, he pulled you into his lap, so he could simply hold you close to him, knowing you needed him more than anything right now.

“My (favourite relative) died” you managed to tell him, before flinging yourself to his body again. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling like you had to anchor him, reassuring yourself that he wouldn’t leave you. You needed his comfort more than anything right now. You felt a gentle kiss brush the top of your head. He spoke again, solemnly:

“I’m sorry, so sorry”


End file.
